


Remembrance

by Mhtardis21



Series: Mhtardis21 dabbles and one-shots [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I Love You, Poor Sans, Rip grandma, rip papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhtardis21/pseuds/Mhtardis21
Summary: Sans losses his brother to genocide frisk/chara and must now learn how to accept it.One-shot





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Ida Mae D.  
> ?-10/8/17

   Silently,  I watch the kid as they walk away from papyrus’ dusty scarf as it flutters in the wind,  having caught on his battle body. 

   After they leave, I silently walk down the embankment, unable to pull my eyes from the dust that has started to drift away in the wind. 

   Reaching the battle body,  I sink to my knees in shock.  “this isn't happening,  this isn't happening,  this isn't happening,... “ I repeat over and over again,  unable to process what just happened. 

\----

   I had just seen Papyrus, he had been in an encounter with the human,  and was offering them mercy,  despite all the bad things they'd done.  “he,  he always believed in the best in everyone.”

   Before I could blink,  they had cut off his head, and his body crumpled to dust,  leaving only his head behind. 

   He still tried to offer them mercy again, and said that they could be a better person. But they refused. Suddenly,  they raised their foot and stomped down on paps skull. 

   As I watched in mute terror,  paps gave one last smile,  and drifted away.

 

\----

 

   I couldn't move. To move would be to process what had just happened,  and I didn't want to process this. I never wanted to process the fact that paps was gone,  and I was all alone in the underground. 

   But I could feel their presence getting closer and closer to the judgment hall,  and knew they had to atone for their sins. 

   Standing up,  I grab paps battle body and teleport to his room. 

   It's exactly as he had left it.  Race car perfect made,  figures in an orderly fashion, mettaton at the very front as always, and room perfectly straightened. 

   It's always been his favorite place to be,  and I can think of no better place for his dust to rest. 

   Quietly,  I place the battle body on the bed,  and back away. 

   I head to the door and look back,  longing for a last glimpse of papyrus.

 

   But nobody came. 

 

   With a sad sigh, I reach to turn off the light and whisper,  “I love you paps.”, and close the door. 

   But I will always believe this to be true.  As the door shut, I swear I felt arms close around and papyrus’ loud voice echoing out,  “I LOVE YOU TOO BROTHER. NYEH.”

   I give a small smile. 

 

  Having your brother at your side,  Fills You With Determination.

 

~~~~

Time started: 4:18pm

Time ended: 5:00pm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after I learned the news of my grandmas passing. 
> 
> Rip grandma, I hope your singing your southern heart out with the angels.  I'll miss you.


End file.
